


First Step Towards Something More

by AXEe



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Astra (Supergirl TV 2015) Lives, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 05:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14372010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: Prompt:Our two ladies experience firsts with each other. First 'I love you's, first kisses, first time going to the pool? You name it!Hello, my latest submission for GD Monthly 6, enjoy! :=)





	First Step Towards Something More

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [GDMonthly6](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/GDMonthly6) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Our two ladies experience firsts with each other. First 'I love you's, first kisses, first time going to the pool? You name it!
> 
> Hello, my latest submission for GD Monthly 6, enjoy! :=)

******

The kiss slow, soft, languid, Alex felt like she could stay here in Astra’s arm for, oh say, forever? Even though she was still surprised. She’d never expected Astra to suddenly up and kiss her in the middle of a conversation. Not that she was complaining, mind you. But, still, the need to know why (not to mention the need to breathe) eventually reared its ugly head, and—with great reluctance—Alex pulled away from Astra, her whole body shaking, vibrating with energy

“Are you all right?” Astra asked softly, her fingers absently brushing through Alex’s hair as the younger woman curled up against her, burying her face in Astra’s shoulders. Breathing in the soft, rich earthy scent that she’d come to associate with the Kryptonian

“Fine…,” she panted out, her head still spinning oh so pleasantly “not that I’m complaining,” she began “but…why did you just kiss me?” she wondered

“Because I could see that you wanted me to” Astra chuckled

Alex lifted her head from Astra’s shoulder

“Oh really?” she asked, a bit of fire and steel in her voice “you just _assumed_ that I wanted you to kiss me, is that it?” she challenged “how do you know that I didn’t want to kiss you myself?”

Astra grinned

“Then, by all means, please do” she invited

“Maybe,” Alex shrugged, grinning madly now “I’m not sure, never kissed an alien before, don’t know what to expect”

“Well, I’ve never kissed a Human before,” Astra chuckled “so it seems that we’re at an impasse” she declared

Alex grinned and looped her arms around Astra’s neck, pulling herself closer to the older woman

“I can fix that” she breathed

“Oh can you?” Astra chuckled “is that a fact?”

“It is” Alex declared as she swiftly leaned in and kissed Astra for all she was worth. Pulling apart for air, the two stared at each other shyly, both feeling like teenagers on a first date (at least Alex was, anyway)

“I think…,” Astra began as Alex wound her fingers in the streak of white in her hair “that…further study is needed,” Astra continued. She blushed rather prettily “perhaps…another try?” she suggested shyly

“I think that can be arranged” Alex grinned, quickly leaning in to peck Astra on the nose, earning a surprised snort from Astra and a very un-general-like _giggle_

“ _I think I love you,_ ” Astra whispered as she held Alex close “ever since I found you on that warehouse floor. Do you remember?”

“I do,” Alex whispered back “I think, even back then, I wanted to kiss you”

“Likewise,” Astra breathed. She pulled back, a look akin to worry and fear on her face as she looked Alex in the eyes “what do we do now?” she wondered

Alex smiled up at Astra, combing her fingers through long dark hair with a streak of white

“Just take it one day at a time,” she replied “don’t think about tomorrow, or even tonight, just…live in the moment”

Sighing, Astra pulled her close again, burying her face in the crown of Alex’s head

“OK” she whispered

“OK” Alex replied…

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
